The Best Medicine
by Red Phoenix Star
Summary: UPDATED! FINALLY; Yugi and friends make a horrifying discovery, and help comes from an unexpected source...
1. Prolouge: The Last Straw

All right, people. Here it is; my first attempt at Angst!

I'll tell you all this right now. I am **very** surprised at myself for thinking up a fic like this. Sure, I've read some Angsty fics that I liked and that sort of thing. I never thought that I, myself, would be actually **writing** an Angst fanfic.

However, I've had this idea in my head for quite some time and it wouldn't go away, so I figured I better get it out of my system. 

This fic, surprisingly, is **not** focused around the Prince of Angst himself, Seto Kaiba::: gasps of shock from the crowd::: although he **is** in this story. ::: sighs of relief from Kaiba fan girls::: Instead, it focuses mostly on his rival, Joey Wheeler.

I love Joey. He's very funny and cute. He's also very brave and a loyal friend. He'll back them up and protect them no matter what; at times risking even his own life. He acts a little weird at times (talking to and **kissing** his Red Eyes Black Dragon card @_@!), yet aside from that, he's a very cool character.

Anyway, back to the story...

This focuses on his relationship with his abusive father and what would happen if Joey's dad crosses the line. 

Be warned, this first part has abusive situations. There may also be flashbacks throughout the story, so don't read if this bothers you...

Usual Disclaimers Apply: I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'

********

**The Best Medicine**

By

B-chan (AKA Red Phoenix)

********

Prologue: The Last Straw....

******

**WHAM!!!**

White lights flickered in the teen's eyes as a heavy fist made contact with his head, stunning him and sending his body back several feet. He felt his back slam into a wall, causing further pain. He held back a throbbing wince. Still, he was used to the pain.

It was a daily part of his life.

Even as he prepared himself for another blow, he felt that same large fist collide with his abdomen. He kneeled forward, gasping from the wind knocked out of him. 

Another object, which the boy realized was an empty bottle; crashed into his face, throwing him back again and causing his head to smack into the wall once more. He could feel the blood from the last two head blows emerging in his mouth. Before he could react, a large, cold hand clamped itself tightly around his throat. Now pinned to the wall, he closed his eyes and waited, helpless in its merciless grip.

"Whereizit?" A man's slurred, drunken voice snarled in the boy's ears.

No answer.

"WHEREIZ IT, YA LITTLE RUNT?!?!" The man roared as he slammed the teenager back against the wall. So hard that his teeth clacked together. 

Still no response. 

Now enraged, the man lifted the boy up by his clenched hand and, with all his might; slammed him into the wall full force. 

The teen's eyes flew open, a strangled gasp escaping his pale lips. He gasped harder when he felt the man's free hand pelt him in the gut, again and again; long after he was unable to breathe. The blood in his mouth trickled out, leaving scarlet trails down his chin, onto the clutching hand.

Breathing wasn't coming easily to the poor boy. If anything, it was downright painful and almost impossible. It was as if those same cold, cruel hands that beat his body almost every day; those same hands seem to be squeezing his very lungs. His soft brown eyes, usually so bright with mirth and defiance; were now wide with pain and fear.

A quiet, almost inaudible voice was whispering in his ear. He had heard this voice many times before. What it was, he wasn't sure. It only spoke whenever 'this' happened. Usually it reassured him that any minute now, the beating would stop and this...this person would stop and sleep off his drunken debauchery. 

This time, however, was different. 

For whatever reason, the tiny voice was more fearful than ever before. Somehow, both it and the young man knew.

This beating would be his last.

Peering through limp bangs of straw-blonde hair, the teen regarded the man for a moment through his bleary, unfocused gaze; almost as if he were sizing him up. The face was similar to his, yet at the same time, not his face. It was older; slightly weathered with age even though he was in early forties. His eyes were darker and filled with malice. A malice that had destroyed the boy's family. Something that he so desperately craved; needed. Something he had found only through the constant love and support of his closest, dearest friends. This man understood 'nothing' of that closeness. He didn't want to understand. The teen knew, deep in his heart; that he would **never** turn into this abomination of a human being.

He would never become his father.

The man plowed his fist into his son's jaw without warning. Once more, his head smashed back into the wall, making his head throb. 

"Now," the teen's father snarled in a low, dangerous voice. "Where didja hide the money?"

'As if I'd tell 'im,' the blonde thought through his foggy mind. He had taken what little money had been left in the house and used it to buy food. They had been out for three days. Now this man who called himself his father wanted to use it to get booze; to satisfy his dangerous addiction. He wouldn't get it, now. They needed to eat.

"**TELL ME, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!!!!!**" He roared. His grip on his son's throat tightened.

The boy was stubbornly silent.

"For the last time....!" His hand formed a tight fist again as he drew it back. "**WHAT'D YOU DO WITH THE CASH?!?!?!!!**"

Parting his lips slightly, he tried to speak. " I..."

"You **what**?!"

"..s..s-sp..sp-spent it...on ...f..f-food.." His voice was weak and broken. The teen waited for the reaction.

If possible, he watched his father's eyes grow even darker and bulge out of his skull. The angry jaw clenched even tighter and his body shook with boiling rage. Fear suddenly gripped the teen at this foreign look in his father's eyes; a look that, in all the beatings he'd taken over the last several years, he had never seen there before.

It was a murderous look.

Everything was a blur after that. He couldn't remember if he was punched or kicked first. He had a vague recollection of being thrown to the floor and kicked around like a soccer ball, then picked up forcefully and punched kneed repeatedly in the face and stomach. So much of it was foggy; it all happened so fast. 

One of the few things he could remember; blood. It was in his mouth, almost choking him with its vile taste alone. He was wet with it; smattering his face and neck from the wounds on his head. It was on his arms and it soon stained his shirt and jeans. He could remember hearing several cracking, popping noises that he knew were the sounds of his bones and ribs being broken by the numerous, heavy blows.

Yet even the pain his body was overshadowed by the condemnation from his own father as curses were flung at him from every angle; words of hatred, cruelty and wrath. Every one of them struck a chord and buried itself deep into his very soul, into his heart. Even the pain of his beaten body would have been tolerable were it not for the hateful words his father threw at him. 

His father; a man who's duty was to guide and protect his son. The betrayal of love and trust stung deeper than any knife or sword could ever do. 

The blonde teen felt the pair of large hands grab him tightly at his shoulders, forcing him to his feet. He couldn't stand; his body hurt too much.

"SON OF A **BITCH!!!**" The fist slammed into his jaw again. His head snapped back and he was dimly aware of just hanging there as his father clutched the front of his shirt. 

"I'LL TEACH **YOU** NOT TA STEAL MY MONEY!!!" The boy felt himself being pulled along by his shirt as his feet dragged limply across the floor. His kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see whatever was planned for him.

When they suddenly stopped, he waited. Aside from his father's heavy breathing, it was quiet.

Too quiet, the teen thought nervously. What's he gonna do now? This thought repeated itself until he felt those large, brutal hands grip him tightly by his shirt and be pulled upright.

"Lookit me," That same, harsh voice ordered.

Deciding to listen for once, he obeyed; one eye opening only slightly from the bruise that was forming over it. Through the haze, he noticed where they were standing.

'Oh Gods,' he thought fearfully, panic welling up inside him as he realized what the larger man had planned. 'Oh, please no...!'

"Ya shouldn't 've taken my money, ya little punk!" the boy heard his father sneer as he lifted him up by his shirt. 

The fear in the boy's eyes grew as his heart squeezed painfully in his chest at the twisted, sadistic look on his father's face. 'Oh..no...p-please...'

"Now..." he whispered dangerously. "...you'll have to be **PUNISHED!!!**"

'NO...!'

His father tossed him into the air. 

For a split second, he was airborne.

The next, he felt his back and head hit the sharp edge of the stairs.

He tumbled down the long staircase; every edge of each step biting into his flesh. Every injury he sustained worsened and intensified. He could feel every broken bone shift out of alignment and press against the inside of his skin. A sharp pain in his chest and a dry gasp from his lips told him a lung was punctured. The staircase was a blur in his eyes as he fell, faster and faster.

The moment his body slammed into the smooth, hard floor at the bottom of the staircase, he didn't make a move to get up.

He couldn't if he wanted to.

Through his bleary gaze, he could see, at the top of the stairs; his father staring down at him with that familiar look of revulsion and sick satisfaction as if the teen lying there had been a burglar that he had stopped from robbing the house.

As he felt his consciousness slipping away, his last thought was of the few people in the world that mattered to him; that he cared for and loved. The people that loved him in return.

A sad smile crossed his lips. 'Sorry guys...guess you won't have your ol' pal Joey to pick on anymore.... I'll miss ya all....'specially....'specially......mmm...'

His thought ended as he slipped into darkness.

****

Cain Wheeler glared down at Joey with scorn. "Humph! Serves him right, the little punk!" He snorted as stared at his son with more contempt imaginable. "Stealing my money...maybe **this'll** teach 'im respect for his elders!" He swigged down a drink and staggered, then looked down at his ragged clothes and made a face.

"Stupid kid. Got his filthy blood all over me." He tried to wipe away the crimson spots, but only succeeded in smudging them further. "Argh, it's ruined! Make the boy clean it in the morning...I'm tired.." 

So, in his drunken state, Cain Wheeler stumbled to his room and slammed the door, leaving behind a blood-covered hallway and his only son bleeding and broken downstairs.

*********

Okay, I gotta say this; I scared myself quite a bit when I finished typing this. Then again, I wanted to make this story as angsty as possible.

As you've probably guessed, this is my first shot at Angst fanfiction, so go easy on me. I normally read and write romantic, funny stories that make me smile. This is a little new for me, so I'm gonna take it slow.

As for Joey, it should emphasized that he is one of my favorite characters on 

'Yu-Gi-Oh!', so I'll try not to be too hard on him.

When I found out about his abusive, alcoholic father, I developed a new found respect for him. He's had to put up with a **LOT** these past years. After his parents divorced and he was separated from his sister Serenity, he was, more or less; on his own.

Eventually though, he meets and befriends Tristan. Then before long Yugi (after the smaller boy stood up for him and Tristan against that bull Ushio), and Tèa. Then Ryou comes along and of course, Mai, Otogi (stupid dubbers calling him Duke!) and then his sweet sister Serenity comes back into his life.

Anyway, I promise this isn't the end. I'll have the first chapter out soon. I also promise lots more angst, drama, and some good 'ol fashioned romance! Ohhh, my favorite part!

However, I'll only do that if I get **LOTS **and I mean **LOTS** of reviews!!! Say, at the most...ten. That's fair, isn't it? Ten or twelve reviews, **then** I'll post the first chappy. 

So read and review, people! Read and Review!

Later!

The **CRAZY** and **BEAUTIFUL**,

B-chan (AKA Red Phoenix)


	2. Dark Dreams and Painful Findings

:::punches fist into the air::: YES!!! AT LAST!!!! I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!

Joey: Well, it's about time!!! I was wonderin' when you'd finish this!

B-chan5: glares at Joey::: Hey! You're _supposed_ to be lying at the bottom of the stairs!

Joey: I've been lying there for months!!! Now you're tellin' me to go back and _play_ _dead?!?! _No thanks!!!!

Kaiba: smirks::: Playing dead shouldn't be too hard for you, Wheeler. Seeing as how you're already a dog!

Joey: looks pissed::: Arrggghh!!!! That's it, Moneybags! I'm gonna-

B-chan5: yells::: That's _enough!!! Both of you!!!_::: turns and glares at Kaiba::: You; behave. ::: turns to Joey::: You; back to the stairs. I promise you won't be there for much longer. Help is on the way.

::: Joey grumbles and resumes his former position:::

Kaiba: Why are you even wasting your time on Wheeler, of all people to write about? 

B-chan5: sighs::: Because while there are a lot of fics on Joey out there, most of them don't talk a lot about his home life and his 'relationship'; if you really wanna call it that; with his father. There are a quite a few abuse fics out there, but from what I've seen, a lot of them are…::: realizes what's she's about to say and stops:::

Kaiba: glares::: Are what?

B-chan5: gives a nervous laugh::: Oh, nothing you need to worry your cute little head about!::: changes the subject::: Oh, right! Reviews!

Kaiba:: getting irritated::: What **are** they, Phoenix?!

B-chan5:: looks askance at him::: Do you mind? I'm busy now! Go hassle someone else! My sister Aura Black Chan could use a little push!

Kaiba:: scowls and storms off:::

Okay, reviews!

****

Karta: I'm very sorry I took so long with this chapter. I hope the length of it will make up for the long wait. (Over thirty pages! J ) Kaiba will show up later in the chappy.

****

Angel-Belle: Ah, good! I'm on the right track! I hope you like this chapter. If you thought it was intense before, wait until you've read **this** installment!

****

Ashley: I know; it's very sad. I made myself sad just thinking about it. Don't worry, things will get better.J 

****

Cynthia Chen: Here's the next chappy! Hope you like!

****

b-chan: I know I responded to you via e-mail; just wanted to reassure you once more that I'm still alive and that I haven't given up on this fic. I always finish what I start.

****

poyozoDANCE: Glad you thought it was riveting! Here ya go!

****

KuramasKoibito: Aww, don't cry! ::: hands her a tissue box and a Kurama plushy::: I'm sorry I kept you waiting! I promise I'll do my very best to get the chapters out sooner! Yes, Cain **is** a big meanie! That's what I was going for! Don't worry; he'll get his! Wow! My story gave you chills?! I'm flattered; since I've never written angst before. I'll continue to do my best!

****

Millenium mutant: Have no fear! I don't plan to kill Joey off, but I'm not gonna give away the entire plot! So don't you cry! ::: hands M.m a box of tissues and a 

Joey plushy :::

****

AnimeAna: Yes, very bloody. I surprised myself at how graphic I could be. I have no plans on having Joey kill off his father; I don't believe it will make him any better than his father either. Joey already _is_ a man; just for putting up with his father for so long and by making a promise to never become like him! Unfortunately, Cain was the only name I could come up with. No other name I could think of sounded right. I was aware of the Biblical connection; you are the first and only person to have pointed it out! I was just waiting to see if someone would notice! Good job! ::: hands her a big box of Pocky:::J 

****

Kaibas Souless Embodyment: In response to your question: No, I don't have plans to turn this into a yaoi. Don't apologize, I'm not offended in the least. I don't have a problem with yaoi; just not the pairing you had in mind. I'm sorry you waited so long for this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

****

Cody Thomas: Whoa, sorry if I scared you! I'm glad you think I write angst well, seeing as how I've never really written it before. I hope you like the rest of the story!

Also thanks to: **ArrowSphere,** **Yume, Saphirerose, pingpong, Chii, the shadow girl, Daytone, Lilith, Aymeleh of Moon, Magicman/Smokegirl, thegymrat, Amiasha** **Ruri, Linchi, Unable To Cry, YAMIGIRL3, riskygamble, Aura Black Chan, Cyprus Tree, Anonymous, Outcast and Karma Strike.** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Some of you who had other questions will have their answers in this chapter! One of you even said that this was the only angst fic you've found that you liked! That made me feel so special J ! I hope those of you who didn't review last time will this time and for all who did I hope you do so again!

Okay, here it is! What you've all been waiting for!!!

Joey: ::: shouting from his place on the floor::: HEY! You forgot something!!!

B-chan5: ::: shouts back ::: Hey! Your supposed to be acting beat up!!!

Joey: ::: yells louder::: Y' WANNA GET SUED?! DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!!!

B-chan5: ::: blinks::: Oh, right! Thanks!!!

Joey: No prob! ::: goes back to being unconscious :::

B-chan5: You heard the kid! I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' So leave me alone, you nasty lawyers!

*********

**The Best Medicine**

By: 

Red Phoenix (B-chan5)

***********

****

Chapter 1: Bad Dreams and Painful Findings

***********

Mai woke from her sleep with a gasp.

Eyes wide, she stared strait ahead; her violet eyes unfocused on any particular point. Just staring and wondering.

'What was that?'

Clutching the silky sheets of her bed, she drew them up to her chest as she lay back on the soft pillows. She felt wide-awake and…her light brows furrowed in confusion as she noticed something. It wasn't so much of a _something_ as it was a feeling

It was…an empty feeling. As if she were missing something; like something very important, something precious; was slipping away from her. While it was not unfamiliar, it was somewhat of a surprise. 

This empty feeling that she was so familiar with had been a part of her for as long as she could remember. Ever since she was a child. It had followed her around, almost becoming a part of her and she had worn it everyday; like a favorite piece of clothing. It had been her one constant companion in life. Only until recently had she begun to discard it; when she found something she'd never had before; friendship. Real friendship with people who genuinely cared about her, and she found herself caring right back. Especially for one in particular. Someone she wasn't even sure at first really liked her.

Why did it just now return?

'I don't get it. Why am I feeling so…_empty_ all of a sudden? What's going-' "OW!" Mai gave a cry as a sharp, knifelike pain shot through her body. 

Eyes shut tight, she curled into a tight ball as her hands flew to her chest. 

As her clenched eyes began to water with tears from the pain, she tried to relax. Still curled into a fetal position, she breathed slowly; in and out. Willing the pain leave her.

Finally the pain slowly ebbed. It was down to a slow, painful throbbing. Like a cat, Mai slowly uncurled from her tight ball. She tried to relax, but her mind was racing with confusion and a little fear.

The brief, stabbing pain she had experienced made her feel as if a knife had been plunged into her heart. Like someone had cut out a piece of her fragile soul.

Her lids fluttered open, showing a watery amethyst gaze. The confusion she felt mounted as she gazed out the large window on one side of the room.

"Wha-what just happened?" She muttered softly in a tired voice. "I-I feel like…like I'm…_missing_ something now…"

Sleep began to creep upon her weary body again, yet even as her eyes closed the lingering discomfort seemed to decide to manifest itself further, feeding off the fear she had felt and took the form of a dream.

…there was someone shouting; words incomprehensible yet sounding so vicious that they made one wince in fear.

Fear. It was the most prevalent; almost suffocating. There was someone else; someone younger, more innocent; the fear radiated from them. They were afraid of this other person…they seemed used to the pain this other flung at them.

…pain…he was in pain; he was hurting, badly…worse than ever before…there was something familiar about him…did she know him?

…yes, she knew him; felt him…he was being hurt…he needed help…

…she _had_ to help him…

She tried to move; her body wouldn't obey…she struggled…she was immobile…she opened her mouth; no sound came forth…she tried to scream…only silence passed her lips…

…everything was a blur to her sight…she could only feel what was going on around her…she was merely a spectator…she could only watch…

…unacceptable…he _needed_ her…

….then there were flashes…a dirty, angry man standing over him…kicking; punching the younger one…he was covered in blood…her heart ached at the sight of him so badly hurt…he looked so helpless…she couldn't stand to see him like this…the man lifting him up, dragging him…carrying him somewhere…

…she fought harder; tried to scream for the man to stop…to leave the boy alone…to stop hurting him…her struggles became desperate…he needed her help…if he kept getting beaten like this…

…no, he wouldn't…she won't let him…she would not lose him…

She froze.

The man held him at the top of what looked like a steep flight of stairs.

No, she thought horror-struck…he wouldn't….

…everything began to move in slow motion…the man's arm began to thrust out…

…without even thinking, she ran…they were so far away…she was running slowly…the hallway seemed so much longer …she reached out, as if hoping that would stop him….

She was almost there…just a little closer…she could almost touch the boy's arm…the man's fingers let go…the boy was falling….

…and for a fleeting moment, she could swear he looked at her. The look on his face was so resigned; accepting his fate. His eyes, usually so warm and bright; were empty…except… a flicker of emotion… one she couldn't identify…

…she felt herself screaming as she stretched out her hand to him; trying to catch him…yet her fingers passed right through him…tears flew from her eyes as she watched helplessly… the stairs dissolved and disappeared; becoming a vast well of darkness… 

All she could do was watch helplessly. He fell… down…down…

…until the darkness claimed him.

He was gone.

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

As Mai awoke with the dawn screaming, her eyes wide with terror; only one person filled her mind. A person with warm, golden eyes and a whimsical smile.

"Joey…"

*****

Yugi Muto got up that morning feeling strangely troubled. He wasn't certain why, but he had the deepest suspicion that something had happened of which he was unaware; or something was going to happen shortly.

Whatever it was, it gave him a very bad feeling indeed.

Yugi didn't reply to his Grandfather's cheerful, 'Good Morning!' when he came down to breakfast. Instead, he simply slid silently into his chair and rested his head in his small hands. He stared ahead of him, not noticing anything. Just thinking about what could be off about today. He was so deep in thought, the boy nearly jumped in his seat as Yami's familiar voice echoed in his mind. //Is there something wrong, Yugi?// 

Before he could answer, another voice interjected. "What's wrong, Yugi? Are you alright?" Yugi looked up into the concerned face of his grandfather, Solomon.

Yugi blinked, finding himself asked nearly the same question in less than a minute. As the seconds ticked by, he decided he should answer to dispel any worries. "Uh, yeah. I'm okay. Why?"

Solomon Muto's brow wrinkled in concern, making the lines already creasing his face more prominent. "Because you get that look whenever you're worried about something and you didn't say anything when I said good morning." He paused. "And you practically jumped out of your chair just now." A small grin had flitted across his face, then he was all concern again. "Is something bothering you?"

Unsure of how to answer, Yugi shrugged his small shoulders. "Sorry. I…don't really know, Grandpa." He replied, but the old man just smiled gently. "Don't be, my boy. If something's wrong, maybe I can help you. You know that, right?" 

Yugi smiled slightly in return, still trying to figure out what felt so wrong. Hoping his Grandfather could help him, he explained. "I just woke up with this feeling. I can't put my finger on it, but," The small teen paused, trying to put what he felt into words. "Just something feels…out of place, you know? Like something important is missing." He waited anxiously as he watched for his Grandfather's reaction.

Grandpa Muto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, as if pondering his grandson's words. "Hmmm…" He mused, his purple eyes looking meditative. "Maybe…"

"Yeah?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Maybe some breakfast first!" The older Muto stated with a huge grin. 

Yugi nearly fell off his chair in exasperation. Truthfully, he had been hoping for some greater wisdom from his Grandfather than eating scrambled eggs and sausage! In his mind, he could almost see his Yami's slight grin. //You can't expect him to spout a fountain of wisdom every time you ask a question, Aibou. //

/Still, I expected something more than just having a hot meal. / Yugi sighed as he watched his Grandpa crack eggs into a bowl, then pick up the whisk and start beating them. Yugi rested his head in his hands, a distant look on his face as he tried to think of what could be out of place.

Breakfast was silent on Yugi's part as he ate slowly and thoughtfully, while Grandpa gave out possible reasons for his odd feeling; nerves over the coming exams, an oncoming cold or fever. Even other less likely things that caught Yugi totally off guard.

"Maybe you just need a girlfriend," Grandpa stated with a sly wink. This caused Yugi to blush violently, then nearly choke on his eggs. Grandpa promptly patted him on the back while Yami chuckled in amusement.

/I nearly choke to death and you think it's _funny?! _ / Yugi gasped to the spirit.

Yami continued to snigger. // No, but your reaction is! // Yugi didn't need to see the spirit to know he was smirking. When will these two stop ganging up on him about this? 

// When you finally get around to telling a charming, aspiring dancer you know that you'd love to take her out some time. // Yami responded firmly, causing Yugi to turn even redder. Grandpa sat back down and watched Yugi closely.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I was only teasing." Grandpa stated; a slight grin on his lips. Yugi simply rolled his eyes and got up.

"I have to get going." He announced, getting up from the table. He began to leave the dining room

"You haven't finished your breakfast!" Grandpa called out as Yugi picked up his backpack by the front stairs and slung it over his shoulder.

"I told the other's I'd meet them near the bus stop!" He called back as he stopped to put on his shoes. "I don't wanna keep them waiting! I'll see you after school!" 

"Have a good day!" Grandpa called back as he watched his grandson head down the steps. He heard the faint sound of the shop door's bell jingle, then the close of the door.

Grandpa sighed after Yugi, then turned the half-eaten plate. "Oh well! More for me!" He declared as he emptied the rest of the plate.

*********

The feeling Yugi woke up with that morning grew as he made his way to the place where he and his friends arranged to meet that day. It was a halfway point between their homes and school. They had decided to meet up about half a block from the bus stop, then take it in together. It was more fun going to school with friends then by yourself.

At the thought of his friends, Yugi felt a strange, unpleasant jolt. It was not the kind of feeling he was expecting. Usually he felt warm and happy inside at the thought of Tèa, Tristan and Joey. Why was it different this time?

// What's wrong, Aibou? // This time, Yugi didn't jump at the voice of his Darker Half. 

Yugi replied. / Well, that feeling I woke up with this morning; it seemed to get stronger when I thought of our friends. Which is weird. I'm usually excited when I know I'm going to see them! Why does it feel so different today? /

Yami seemed to think about this as he mulled over what his Hikari said. //It could be that feeling has something to do with them. Perhaps we'll find our answer when get to the stop. // Although Yugi hoped for solace by his Yami's words, he still couldn't shake that, whatever it was; when he reached the meeting spot, something would have changed.

By the time Yugi reached the meeting place, he was almost out of breath. He didn't completely understand why he felt the need to; all he knew was that he had to run. To get there as quickly as he could. In the hopes that when he got there, his friends would be there and all his insecurities about today would dissolve into mist at seeing them standing all together.

Tèa was waiting patiently by the lamppost when Yugi saw her. A tiny bit of tension left him at the sight her standing there; her hands clasped behind her and her back arched gracefully. The morning sun glinted off the natural red highlights in her hair as she stood peacefully, waiting for the others. He stared at her for a moment, taking in every inch of her and thinking she was the most wonderful sight he'd ever seen.

He suddenly noticed that she had turned in his direction and was now waving to him. "Yugi!" she called, smiling brightly. Yugi blushed bright and silently hoped she hadn't noticed the lovesick look on his face. Trying to act normal, he rushed over and within seconds, was at her side.

"Hey, Tèa!" he replied, trying to give her what he hoped was a carefree smile. It seemed to work as she returned it. 

"Hey, what's the rush? Did you run all the way here?" She asked, looking him over. Yugi looked down and noticed that his jacket was hanging off his arms to his elbows and his shirt was untucked from his pants. His hair was probably a bit windswept, too and his shoelaces had come untied in his rush to get to the spot.

Yugi shifted slightly as he began to re-arrange himself. "Ah, well you see…I didn't want to be late and uhhh…" He felt a little flustered as he pulled his jacket back on properly, then bent to tie his shoes before he tripped himself. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her exactly _why_ he'd run nearly the whole way here. 

Tèa blinked at him and looked at her watch.

"You're ten minutes early. I've never known you to be really late, Yugi. You're one of the most punctual people I know!" She tilted her head thoughtfully. Even though his head was bent to tie his shoes, she'd known him long enough to know that something was up. There was just that aura around him when he was thinking about something. She recognized it from knowing him for so many years.

'Should I ask him? He doesn't seem to want to talk about it.' When she saw that he'd tied his shoelaces three times over, however, she decided to ask.

Kneeling down so she was level with him, Tèa watched him for a few seconds before she spoke. "Yugi?" She asked in a soft voice. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Startled, Yugi looked up. Tèa was gazing at him with concerned blue eyes. He blinked at her in surprise. Was he _that_ obvious? Certainly to her, he mused in amazement as he considered for a few moments if he should tell her. 'Should I tell her?'

// Why not? Do you think she'd laugh at you? // Yami asked him seriously.

Yugi sighed. / No, of course she wouldn't! / I just don't want her to think I'm worrying over nothing! / Yami seemed to shake his head.

// I don't think so. Tèa is very intuitive. I think she'd be more concerned that you're having these feelings at all and what they could mean. // Yugi silently agreed with his Other Self. Tèa worried about the well being of all her friend's; him in particular; and it showed constantly in the way she fussed over them all like a mother hen. She'd never laugh at him for feeling like something bad was going to happen. If anything, she'd worry over him and do her very best to help him no matter what.

Biting his lip, Yugi looked right at Tèa, who was waiting for his response. 

"Well," He began as he straitened up; Tèa did as well. "It's kinda hard to explain, but…" He paused.

"Go on," she gently urged. 

"Actually, if you don't mind; I'd like to wait for the others. I think they should hear it, too." Yugi watched Tèa consider it for a second before nodding in agreement. 

They had to wait for barely a minute before they spotted Ryou Bakura waving at them from across the street. He had just joined them and they were beginning to talk when they saw Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin rushing down the sidewalk. They had clearly been absorbed in a conversation before they had seen them and were now running to meet them.

All the while, Yugi could sense the feeling he'd had all day grow steadily; becoming more ominous as each of his friends made there way over. He felt as if with each arrival, something dark and foreboding was approaching…and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Just as Tristan and Duke came up, it was then that Yugi noticed that something, and the shadow that seemed to be looming overhead grew darker.

Someone was missing.

As the other three boys in the group began talking and laughing, Tèa turned back to Yugi and, at the sight of the look on his face, called the others to attention.

"Huh? Hey, Yugi! What's up?" Tristan asked, looking for all the world as clueless as he could be to the situation.

Ryou turned to Yugi as well; his dark brown eyes becoming concerned as he looked at his friend. "Yugi, what's wrong?" 

After a moment of silence, Yugi's head snapped up, his violet eyes wide and anxious.

"Have any of you heard from Joey?"

Everyone exchanged glances, unsure of where this question came from.

"Uh, not since yesterday, when we hung out at your place," Tristan answered, raising an eyebrow. His confusion mounted when he saw his little friend's eyes grow wider and more distressed.

"Er, Yugi? What's wrong?" Duke asked, becoming both confused and worried about the look on the shorter boy's face.

Yugi didn't answer. He had an almost blank look; he was in conversation with his Yami. / Do you think that this feeling has something to do with Joey? / 

//It's possible. // Yami replied grimly. // Although we won't know that until he arrives. //

/ But if I'm right, and something happened, then we need to do something **fast!** / Yugi felt himself begin to panic. If something had happened to his friend, then they **had** to act quickly!

As every possible terrible thing that could have happened raced through Yugi's mind, Yami spoke again, his voice soothing. // Calm down, Yugi. If something has indeed happened to Joey, then we need to keep a level head. // He paused, letting his word's sink into Yugi's racing mind. 

Yugi took a slow, deep breath; Yami's words settling and making sense to him. / Yami's right! I can't lose it. If my feelings are right and Joey is in trouble, then I have to keep myself calm. I have to explain this to the others. I just hope I'm wrong about all of this! / Opening his eyes, Yugi looked up into four very worried faces. "Yugi, are you okay?" Tèa asked, looking almost as anxious as Yugi himself felt.

He looked up at them very seriously. "I think Joey's in trouble!"

Everyone seemed to snap at attention at this abrupt announcement. As it was, however; they still looked confused. 

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Tristan asked, his hazel eyes narrowed.

Quickly and clearly, the smaller teen began to explain. About waking up that morning to a strange, out-of- place feeling; as if something had gone very wrong. About how that feeling had been growing stronger all morning and now it seemed to have manifested itself into a problem with their friend. All through the explanation, Yugi half-expected them to say that it was just pre-final's stress or even start laughing. But as he told everything he could, he could swear he saw something in their eyes. Either they didn't believe him or that looked strangely like comprehension.

Before he could fully decipher what it was, a voice called out and he didn't have to see the person to know who it was.

"Serenity?!" Tristan exclaimed as the petite red head came running up. Yugi felt that darkness grow; almost mocking him with it's presence. The sight of Joey's little sister seemed to confirm his worst fear. Something terrible had happened and Serenity had come to tell them.

Yet when she reached them and after she'd caught her breath, it turned out to be nearly the opposite of what the boy was thinking.

"Have you guys seen Joey this morning?" she asked anxiously as she looked from one person to the other.

The worry everyone was feeling grew significantly as they shook their heads. Serenity's eyes widened. "Did any of you see or talk to him at all yesterday?"

"He came over to the game shop yesterday afternoon," Yugi answered. "He stayed for dinner and left around nine. Everything _seemed_ okay," He hesitated, then said in an uneasy voice, "Except…"

"Except _what?_" Serenity asked eagerly.

Yugi bit his lip, trying to figure something out. "Well, maybe it was my imagination but…well, you guys were there," he stated, turning to the others. "Didn't Joey seem a little…distracted?"

Tristan held his chin as he looked up thoughtfully. "Hmmm, well, now that you mention it…he did look a little distant; like his brain was million miles away!"

"And agitated!" Tèa spoke up suddenly. "Every time we spoke to him, he practically jumped out his skin! Like we were gonna bite him or something! And can you believe how sharp he was? Even for him, that's not normal; to snap at people without a reason!"

Ryou spoke up. "Yes, he's certainly been a bit rude. When we asked him what was wrong, he kept saying it was nothing. Then when it happened again, and asked, he nearly bit our heads off!

"Come to think of it, he has been doing that a lot lately," Duke spoke for the first time. His arms were crossed in front his chest and he looked almost serious. "Haven't you noticed how tense he's been? He'll jump whenever someone talks to him, or get angry with them when they'd ask what was bothering him. He'd say something like, 'I'm just stressed over the exams! That's all!' or some other lame excuse. The worst is when he's asked if there's a problem, he'd get mad and yell, 'None of your business!' or 'Yeah, you're my problem! Now go away!'" He shook his head in disbelief. "I was _sure_ he was going to floor poor Hanazaki when he bumped into him in the hall at school the other day. If Bakura and I weren't there to stop him…"

"Joey took a swing at Hanazaki?!" Yugi, Tèa and Serenity were shocked. Joey never tried to hurt people who were smaller or weaker than him; **never**. He certainly never did anything to hurt the shy and kindly Hanazaki, who was a friend to all of them. Yugi thought worriedly, Something is definitely up with Joey. All of his odd behavior points to it.

// Yes, but the question remains, what is the source? // Yami asked, confused as to what could be wrong with their blonde friend. // I've never known him to behave in this way, and certainly not towards his friends. I know he doesn't want to feel dependent on us. Still, even that shouldn't prevent him from asking us for help. //

/ That's right. Joey knows that he can always count on us if he ever needs us. / Yugi agreed, clearly baffled. / But what could be bad enough for him to not want to get his friends involved? /

As they pondered over this, Tèa asked, "Uh, Serenity, what made you think to come all the way down here? Didn't you try to call Joey?" Serenity shook her head.

"I did, but there was no answer." She replied sadly. "In fact, I got a response that the number couldn't be reached."

Nearly everyone gave a slight start. "What do mean, couldn't be reached?" Tristan asked, the worry in his voice growing.

She sighed, then looked up with an almost desperate look in her soft eyes. "I mean, I dialed the number, and the operator told me that the number had been disconnected!"

The concern and worry they had all been feeling had now elevated. First Joey's odd, irritable behavior. Now his phone had been suddenly disconnected without reason?

Yugi and Yami had stopped conversing and had listened intently to what Serenity had told them. Yami could feel his Hikari's fear growing, he could feel his insides shaking and could sense the desperation flowing through him.

However, when Yugi spoke again, it was in a calm, even voice. "Serenity, when did you try to call Joey? Was it last night?"

She nodded. "Yes. He told me he'd call me at around ten, but he never did. By the time eleven came, I figured he'd just been tired and had fallen asleep. So I decided to call him this morning. That's…that's when I got the operator…" Her voice then drifted off; a scared look blossoming in her eyes. "You…you don't think…something _happened?_"

Everyone focused on Serenity, then each other. Something definitely **has** happened to their friend.

And whatever it was, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was bad.

Sharing a deep mental connection that only truly close friends could have, they bolted down the street into the direction of Joey's house. The worry they had felt transfiguring into something more, something stronger.

It was fear.

******

Even though most of them knew where Joey lived, none of them had ever actually been to his house. Never once did the blonde boy even consider inviting his closest friends over for pizza, to watch a video or for a game of Duel Monsters. This was understandable, considering his father's nature.

However, with Serenity leading the way; it didn't take Yugi and Co. long to find the house that Joey, unfortunately, called home.

Run down was the only word to describe it. While it didn't have a mountain of garbage in the front yard and the front door wasn't hanging off its hinges; it had a worn, tired appearance that made it look unwelcoming.

A hushed silence draped over the group as they stared up at the peeling, cracked house. It was a two-story, yet it was very small and clearly overlooked. The wood siding was grayed and worn; pieces of wood were missing and the screen door had a large hole torn down the center. One of the lower windows was boarded up, most likely broken from one Cain Wheeler's drunken rages. The front lawn was overly grown and weedy, while a rusting lawnmower lay on its side, ensnared in vines. Small window garden boxes filled with dirt, dying weeds and tiny, dusty red, orange and yellow flowers were the only slight signs of life and color to the drab house.

No one said anything for a moment. Until one of them let out a slow, quiet whistle.

"Wow," Everyone turned to Duke, who was staring at the house with mixture of sympathy and surprise. "I didn't know Joey lived in a place like…well," He shifted, not wanting to sound like he was insulting their friend. "It's just…I…well I…didn't know he…"

Tristan shook his head. "It's okay. It's not like Joey has ever had us over for a party or anything. Not with his Dad around." He then turned to Serenity, who was gazing up at the beaten house as if it were a ghost.

Tèa moved to the younger girl's side. "Serenity, you okay?" She asked softly, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. The redhead turned to her friend, a nervous; almost frightened look in her eyes.

"I…I'll be fine," she responded in a shaky voice. "It's just…it's been such a long time since…since I've been here and…well, it hasn't changed much…and…" It wasn't long before she realized she was shaking; rather badly in fact.

An arm slipped around her slender shoulders. Looking up, she saw Tristan smiling down at her reassuringly. "Don't worry. If anything's wrong, I'll protect you."

"So will I!" Duke jumped in, not to be outdone by Tristan. The taller boy glared at Duke as he sauntered over to Serenity's other side and gave her a dazzling smile. "With me by your side, no harm will befall you!" He glanced over the redhead and returned Tristan's sharp look.

They were stopped from further argument when both boys received a sharp _'THWACK'_ over their heads. Yelps of pain issued and they stumbled forward. In unison, they turned to see Tèa standing behind them, the vein on her forehead throbbing in agitation and looking so angry that both Duke and Tristan sweatdropped in fear. 

Blue eyes flashing, Tèa glared at the two would-be boyfriends. "If you two are done _flirting_, we have to check on Joey!" 

"Right," Yugi said in a silent voice. The way it came out caused all eyes to focus on him. He had a determined, if not slightly scared; look on his face. His hands tightened into small fists, his nails biting sharply into his palms. Staring up at the dreary house, he willed himself to move forward, up the cracked, weedy stone path. Until he was standing before an aged, weather beaten door.

The tapping and scuffling of feet behind him as the others approached did little to halt the overwhelming dread that draped over him like a heavy blanket. As he reached for the tarnished knob, a knowledge entered him; that anything that lay beyond this door would change all of their lives forever.

Vaguely could Yugi recall pushing open the door to find it unlocked. This action alone caused everyone's hackles to rise.

"No _way_ would Joey leave this door unlocked! Not in this neighborhood," Tristan muttered tensely as the wooden barrier swung open on squeaky hinges. They followed Yugi in; one by one until they were all standing in a tiny front entrance. 

The tension of the group elevated significantly as they glanced around uneasily in their cramped surroundings. The exterior of the house nearly precisely mirrored the appearance of what the inside looked like; drab and lifeless. The walls were painted a musty green; a plain-looking picture hanging crookedly, the wood floors were scratched and worn, scattered here and there with a pizza box or a broken liquor bottle, and a few bags of trash. A strange, unfamiliar smell wafted in the air; something like dust, debris and another odor that was…indefinable.

Yugi could feel the hairs on his neck rise and his pulse quicken as he unconsciously reached for the Millennium Puzzle and traced it's cool, smooth surface. Taking a deep breath, he spoke lowly yet clearly to his silent friends.

"Okay, guys. Let's look around and see what we can find. If you find anything, let us know." It was then that Serenity spoke, in a soft, timid voice.

"We should be careful. If…if my father is here…"

"Then we'll do our best to be quiet," Tristan spoke assuredly, giving the small girl a concerned glance. He suddenly became worried about Serenity and what her reaction would be if she were to see her father. It had been over six years since she'd last seen him and he wasn't sure how she would handle seeing him again for the first time. It was hard to believe that such a sweet, gentle, timid girl could have a man like Cain Wheeler for a father.

In that brief span of time, no one noticed Yugi start to drift away from the group. He eyes had taken on a distant look; as if he were listening to a faint, far-off voice. A voice that did not belong to his Yami; that seem to be coming from everywhere and nowhere. His small feet silently moved forward; slowly and filled with purpose. That voice was calling to him. Drawing him closer to his goal. 

The small voice that seemed to be whispering to the teen brought him down a narrow hall, then made him turn to the left through a doorway, entering what looked like the living room.

The sight that greeted Yugi made his heart drop down to his feet and his eyes grow wide; numb with horror as he stared at the terrible sight before him.

There on the hard wood floor, lay Joey; in a bloodied, twisted heap.

Vaguely could Yugi remember making his way over to his friend's still form, almost afraid to move too quickly, fearing of breaking apart at the seams. When he reached Joey's unmoving body, he saw up close, the horrible truth. He could form no words; words could never describe what he felt. He'd seen Joey hurt before. After the fight with that gang; being struck by the force of a God card. Even when he almost died at Alkatraz Tower. His lucky star was shining and Joey pulled through it all. 

But not even those near-death experiences left him as bad as this clearly was. All that and more paled in comparison with the state he was now in.

Blood; that was the first thing Yugi would remember when he saw the taller boy's face up close. Lines of red streaked from his mouth and down his chin. It trailed down from a bloody gash on his head down his temple and over his cheek. Joey's straw blonde hair was matted with dried blood, making it clump in a sickening way. His light shirt was spotted with red stains and his jeans were darkened in the same manner.

The next thing he noticed was the bruises, and there were many of them. His arms were covered in black and blue marks; some taking on a sickening yellowish color. His jaw was darkened and swollen on one side from what looked like a hard blow. His lower arm looked like had been broken; swollen to twice its normal size and bent at an unnatural angel. The same held for his leg. Dark red liquid pooled beneath his head. His eyes were tightly closed and his face had a strangely peaceful look. As if he were out of pain.

It wasn't long before Yugi noticed the hot streams of tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared with horrified eyes at his best friend. Slowly and with a shaking hand, he reached out to touch his bloodied brow.

The boy thought his heart would shatter into a million pieces when he felt how cool Joey's skin was. It was too cool and he was too still...

"Joey." Yugi faintly whispered, as his violet eyes became hazy with tears. He could barely hear Yami calling out to him, trying to get his attention.

//YUGI! Yugi, listen to me!!! I need you to listen! // But not even the pleas of the spirit could reach him. They fell on deaf ears as Yugi's eyes overflowed with despair, grief and tears. Words could never describe what was in the boy's heart; the indefinable pain of quite possibly losing one of the best friends he's ever had.

So engrossed was he by finding his friend in such a terrible state that he didn't even notice the sound of footsteps approaching and his friend calling out to him.

"Yugi, have you fou-...." Tristan's voice trailed off and vanished into silence at the sight before him. His dark hazel eyes widened in horror as his tan skin turned a chalk white.

Words failed Tristan as he stared at his best friends beaten body. However, unlike Yugi, his body reacted with speed as he ran to where Yugi knelt. Dropping to one knee, he picked up a limp wrist as he checked for a pulse. His already pale face grew ever whiter.

And throwing the silence they agreed to keep out the window, he called out for his friends. "Tèa! Bakura! Duke! Serenity! GET IN HERE **NOW!!!**" The urgency and fear in Tristan's voice made the house tremble as they ran.

No one was prepared for the sight before them as they rushed into the room. Everyone stared in silent disbelief.

"Joey...!" All eyes fixed on the small noise. Serenity stood with her hands over her mouth to stifle the wail that wanted to come out. Tears pooled over her large eyes and she sank to the floor, trying to hold back her sobs. 

Tèa was at her side at once. Putting her arms around the smaller girl, she held her close. She began to rock her gently, trying to dispense some comfort to the poor girl at this nightmarish discovery at finding her brother beaten so savagely.

"Good Gods! What happened?!" Duke exclaimed, horror-struck at the sight of Joey's beaten form to say anything else.

Tristan said nothing for a few minutes; too busy kneeling at his friend's side and trying to revive him. However, his eyes had taken on an almost frightening look; as if he were about to wring the neck of whoever dared to do this. "I can't believe he'd do this…"

"What? Who?" Ryou asked, a bit confused; too stunned for words at finding their friend in such a state. "You don't think a burglar did this to him, do you?"

At that point, Tristan raised his face to his friend's. And everyone could see the sadness, rage, and disbelief that shone in them. He held their gazes silently before Tèa gasped in realization and horror.

"No…you-you're not saying…" Her blue eyes were wide; dumbstruck. "Not his own…"

Serenity's face became constricted with fear as the sudden insight hit her as well. "No! No…he…he couldn't have…I-I know he'd…_hurt_ Joey but…. he…my fa-"

Pulling away from Tèa's comforting embrace, Serenity rushed to her brother's side and clutched his limp hand. Tears continued to roll down her ivory cheeks as she stared at him. "Joey! Joey, wake up! Please! Please, I **need** you, Big Brother! C'mon, wake up! I'm begging you!"

Ryou had run out of the room and within moments, had returned with a few towels. "Here! I don't know how clean they are, but they'll have to do!" And so he set himself right away to aiding Tristan into reviving their injured friend. Tèa, in the meantime; had pulled out her cell phone and was now dialing the emergency number. She then screamed in frustration.

"I don't believe it! The battery is out!" She actually threw it across the room where it skidded across the floor. "Anyone else?" She searched every face frantically.

All eyes turned to Duke, who was kneeling next to Tristan as he tried to clean out Joey's blood caked mouth. 

He quickly stood up. "I'll go and find some help. There has to be _someone_ around with a phone!" And without waiting, he dashed out of the room. They could hear him run out the front door and his shoes hitting the walkway, then disappear.

Yugi felt a pair of warm arms encircle him from behind. He didn't have to look up to see who it was.

Tèa held Yugi close to her, silently comforting him the best she could. Even though all she felt like doing was screaming with grief. Instead, she closed her teary eyes and held Yugi close to her, while he simply leaned back into her warm embrace. Unable to hold back any more, the small boy let out a low, keening wail as he turned and buried his face into Tèa's chest.

******

Duke Devlin was never one to panic. If anything, he did his best to keep a cool, level head at all times. No matter the situation, he could always be counted on in a crisis. It was probably this reason that he was sent out to find a phone to call for an ambulance for Joey. 

However, all Duke could do was look around down each side of the street, his green eyes overly bright and wide with dismay. He knew the chances of finding anyone home at this time was slim. It was already after eight thirty and people were at work or running daily errands.

Still, he knew he had to try. Time was running out for his friend (if it hadn't already), and he knew he had to act; fast. He couldn't fail Joey, and certainly not Serenity. The tears in her eyes would've broken the hardest hearts. He couldn't let her down.

After dashing to three different houses, the panic Duke had managed to keep in check was now close to bursting over. His black hair was now wildly askew and his face was streaked with sweat from running back and forth. There was no one around. No one. Save for him and the others, there wasn't another living soul in this whole neighborhood.

Suddenly feeling very tired, the teen sank to his knees and bent his head, the feeling of frustration, sadness and hopelessness that he had held back now began to sweep over him as he felt his eyes water. He had failed; He let his friends down. He felt his heart swell with pain at the thought of Joey dying and the sad look on Serenity's face at the loss of the brother she loved so much.

'Sorry guys,' he whispered, the words sounding terribly loud in his ears. 'I couldn't do it.'

******

Seto Kaiba grumbled loudly as he sat back in the seat of his plush limo. "They couldn't have picked **another** day to do roadwork? Great, now I'm going to be late." Though he knew all the grumbling and complaining in the world wouldn't do any good.

Kaiba had left home that morning with Mokuba in his usual mood; which was to say, scowling and withdrawn. They had just dropped his little brother off at school when they had been forced to take a detour from some heavy-duty roadwork. Now they had to head down another street, which would take even longer to get to school.

Not only that, it was through a part of the city which he went out of his way to avoid at all costs. 

The teen billionaire wrinkled his nose in disgust as they entered one of the worst parts of Domino City. He noticed the small, dull houses and the beat-up cars that sat in the narrow driveways. Garbage cans were lined up down the sidewalk in the place of bushes and potholes marred the street every few yards. 'How people can _live_ in a pit like this is beyond my comprehension,' he thought, repulsed at the very idea.

In an attempt to distract himself, Kaiba reached into his bag and pulled out a small book. It was what he did to kill time at school whenever they had a free period. Not as exciting as Duel Monsters, but it was one of the very few things he did to take his mind off work. Flipping though the pages, he stopped at a place and began to read.

A gasp of shock escaped Kaiba's lips as the limo suddenly lurched forward and stopped. The book flew out of his hands and fell with a thunk to the car floor.

After getting over the initial shock, Kaiba's blue eyes went from wide-eyed surprise to narrowed and angry. Without waiting for the driver, he opened the small window that separated the front seat and the backseat.

The driver whipped his head around to face his employer. "Are you alright, sir?" 

"Fine," he snapped. Then glared. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, sir. This kid just jumped out in front of...."

He never got to finish, for there was a loud rapping at Kaiba's window. "Please open up! It's an emergency!" An insistent, near-panicked voice yelled.

Kaiba's eyes iced over as they became ever narrower. This day was **not** shaping up well for him. He had been delayed first by construction, now some crazed kid had taken a suicidal leap in front of his limo and was now banging on his window claiming he had an emergency?

Mokuba was right; he needed a vacation.

With a snarl of agitation, he unlocked his door, swung it open and stepped out. He decided to get this over with. He did **not** want to have to stay in this God-forsaken place any longer than necessary. "What the Hell are you...?" Kaiba stopped in mid sentence as he stared at the person in front of him.

A very familiar teenage boy with jet-black hair pulled into a ponytail with a red and black headband tied around his brow was bowing before him. He was babbling an apology and a reason for his behavior. "I'm very sorry. I know that was _incredibly_ stupid, but I'm very desperate. You see my friend..." The teen looked up, and one could tell he tried to keep his jaw from falling to the ground. Seto Kaiba found himself looking into a familiar green gaze.

"Kaiba?!" He choked out, unable to believe it.

"Devlin?!" the young CEO shot back in surprise.

Duke simply stared. 'You've gotta be **kidding** me!' he thought silently as he gaped at the Duel Monsters champ. 'Out of all the people driving around in the city, it had to be _Kaiba?!_ ' While he was certain Joey would want to live, he was even more certain that if his blonde friend had a choice between death and owing Seto Kaiba his life, he'd choose death.

The Gods must be having a field day.

He knew he'd taken a big risk like he did. However, he didn't see any other way to get the driver's attention other than taking a leap out in front of him. Besides, he figured if this person was driving around in a nice car like that, then chances were he'd have a phone with him. It was a matter of life and death and Joey was leaning towards the latter of the two. No person with a heart could say no to something like that.

Still, this was _Seto Kaiba_. He wouldn't help anyone; except for his little brother, unless there was something in it for him. What could Kaiba hope to benefit from saving the life of someone he considered his enemy?

Duke shook his head, snapping out of his dwellings. This wasn't the time for debate. Time was running out for Joey; and Kaiba, whether he liked it or not, was his last hope for life.

Straitening himself up, Duke looked Kaiba right in the face and started to speak. "Kaiba, look I..."

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull, Devlin?" Kaiba snapped as he cut the other teen off mid-sentence. This morning had not been going well for him and now it just got worse. "Is this some sort of new _game_ you and your little friends came up with? Jump out in front of cars and see who gets the closest without getting run down?"

Duke blinked; surprised that even Kaiba could make such an accusation. "I was trying to get your attention!" Kaiba sneered.

"Well, you got it. Now, if you'll excuse me." He turned to get back into the limo.

Duke grabbing his arm stopped him. Angrily, the teen billionaire whirled around to meet with the other boy's agitated green eyes. "What?! I'm late enough as it is without you delaying me!"

Duke's eyes narrowed in growing anger. Sometimes this guy **really** got on his nerves. No time for that. Joey needs him, the teen thought to himself. "Look, I don't have time to explain, but I need your cell phone! It's an emergency!"

Kaiba's already narrowed eyes became mere slits. What stunt was he trying to pull?

Before Duke could explain further, Kaiba stopped him once more. "Look, I don't have time for whatever little game you and your friends are playing. No thanks in part to you; I'm late for school. So I suggest you run along and go find someone else to play with."

Without further adieu, Kaiba began to head back to his limo.

Duke's eyes flashed with determination. He **had** to get Kaiba's help somehow! As he franticly wracked his brains, a flash of inspiration hit him. There was only one way to get the taller teen to follow him. 

It was a death sentence, but he had no choice. Gritting his teeth, Duke thought to himself,

'Joey, you owe me **BIG** for this one!'

Kaiba was about to climb back into his limo when his day just became considerably worse.

Without warning, Duke tackled him, sending both boys tumbling to the pavement. Before he had a chance to fight back, Kaiba felt the black-haired boy plunge his hand into his pocket and pull something out before he clambered off of him and took off down the street.

The limo driver had jumped out at once and bent down to aid his employer. "Sir! Are you alright?"

Kaiba was sitting strait up, his hand going immediately to the pocket Duke had just looted. His face paled and his ice blue eyes flashed with rage.

'That...little...how **DARE** he...!!!!!'

Looking down the street, he saw him. Duke stood down at the curb, as if waiting for the CEO. His eyes were focused intently on him. He waved his hand, clutching Kaiba's most prized possession tight in its grip.

"You want this back, Kaiba, you're gonna have to come and get me!"

And without another word, he made a dash for the corner and was gone from sight.

The limo driver barely had time to react as Kaiba shoved him aside and ran down the street after the other teen. In a matter of seconds, he had disappeared down the street.

The driver stared for only a minute before reaching into the car and grabbing a phone. With one press of a button, he began to speak. "Yes! Please send a car down to this address. Mr. Kaiba has just been robbed!"

********

Duke Devlin was not scared.

He was downright terrified. 

He had just stolen Seto Kaiba's Duel Monsters deck.

Now the boy billionaire was chasing him, no doubt intent on skinning his hide the instant he was in arms reach. 

'I can't believe I **did** that!' he thought, stunned that he could do something so daring (not to mention downright insane) as to steal Kaiba's cherished deck. Not far behind him he could hear someone running after him. He didn't need to look to know that Kaiba was hot on his heels and most likely plotting what he going to do to the Dungeon Dice creator once he got his hands on him. 'If he catches me now, I'm so screwed!' This got his adrenaline pumping faster and his strides wider.

__

'Must run faster! Must run faster! Must run faster!'

Duke glanced down at his prize; the Blue-Eyes White Dragon seemed to be staring up at him imperiously. As if it knew that this was not their master. It almost looked like the dragon was demanding to be returned to where it belonged.

You'll get your deck back, Kaiba, but not until we get where we're needed. 

And praying that he could run faster than Kaiba, Duke pounded the pavement even harder.

*********

Only one thing ran through Kaiba's mind as he chased Duke Devlin down the street.

'I'm going to **KILL HIM!!!**'

It wouldn't have been as bad if he had simply taken his wallet; he was rich enough so he could afford to loose a few dollars and it's not as if he couldn't replace his credit cards.

But this… this was _unforgivable._

He put so much work and sweat into building that deck; he hunted for ages to find a lot of the rarest cards he possessed; monster, magic and trap cards you couldn't find anywhere else. Most importantly; his three Blue Eyes White Dragons. The most precious, treasured cards of his deck. The rest of the cards he could replace, but his Blue Eyes; they were _priceless;_ and not just because they were rare, either.

As his mind raced with all the methods he would used to disable Devlin once he caught him, he pursued the dark haired boy down the most decrepit- looking street by far in this neighborhood. Patches of grass grew out of large gouges in the sidewalk and there were a few turned-over trash barrels and scattered debris. Small, dingy houses and some run-down apartment buildings that seemed to be standing on their last legs lined the way. Kaiba notice very little of this; his main priority to get his deck back, then kill Devlin slowly and painfully. 'Maybe I'll just leave his body here,' he thought vehemently as Duke jumped an up-turned garbage can and darted around a curve. 'Not like anyone will notice another bag of trash lying around this dump!'

The next second Devlin turned again; this time up the walkway of a shabby, graying house with a boarded up window and an unkempt lawn. Kaiba grinned with satisfaction as he ran up the walk. "Your trapped, Devlin!" he yelled, racing up the path and, not caring who or what was inside; crashed his way in.

Slipping on a threadbare rag that was suppose to be a throwrug, Kaiba whipped his head around anxiously; it was a split second later before he heard voices. His eyes flashed menacingly.

Storming through a cluttered hallway, he began shouting furiously. "Devlin!!! I **swear** when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna....!!!" He ran into the living room...

...and froze as he stared in disbelief.

Yugi Muto and his friends were clustered around the bloodied body of Joey Wheeler, who lay unmoving on the floor. The only ones not in tears were Tristan, Ryou and Duke, who stood catching his breath. The other two boys were working on their injured friend; cleaning blood out of his mouth as they tried CPR and held towels over the many wounds on his body. Tèa was holding Yugi tightly in her arms as he wept brokenly while Duke began to aid his friend's in tending to the blonde. All the while, Wheeler's sister sat on the floor, holding her brother's hand tightly in hers; as if silently reassuring him that she was there. All eyes focused on Kaiba the second he ran into the room.

All of a sudden, Kaiba seemed to forget about his deck.

Shock was the first thing that registered in everyone's eyes as they stared at this most unexpected savior. That quickly vanished and was replaced by wariness and hostility, something that was both familiar and given the situation; surprising.

Seto Kaiba was no stranger to their ire; having received it from them countless times in the past. Normally he didn't care what they thought of him. He'd just brush it off and ignore it. This time, however, felt different. The knowledge that he was needed slowly began to ease any ill feelings that he carried towards any of them.

Only two people didn't stare at him with the mixture of shock and resentment in their eyes. Yugi's purple gaze looked relieved and seemed to be actually glad that he was here. Yet it was the gaze of Joey's sister that got his attention the most. 

While he hadn't known her long, Kaiba knew her to be sweet, bright and happy. She always seemed to have a serene smile on her delicate face and her eyes always had a joyful glitter.

Now, the only thing glittering in her large, brown eyes were tears of sorrow and pain. No smile graced her face and she looked so heartbroken that Kaiba felt a strange twang in his chest at that desperate, pleading look in her eyes.

He held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity, actually horrified at the pain they held. He watched, slightly confused, as she parted her lips slightly. It was clear she was unable to speak, completely mute. It was a moment before the tall teen realized what she was trying to say.

'Please help him.'

Stunned at this sudden, unexpected insight; Kaiba felt his throat close up. He couldn't speak; he was actually speechless. He didn't expect his body to react this way. Then again, with such a pained look in that girl's eyes, how could he have expected not to?

Finally, Kaiba found his tongue. In a low, stunned voice, he got out a simple, "What happened?" Strange, Kaiba reflected in his mind as he stared at this scene. He sounded almost.... sad.

It was Tristan who answered him. "Joey's so-called _'Father'._ **That's** what happened." The brunette's voice came out both scathing and choked with tears.

Kaiba was once more horrified into silence. In truth, he knew very little of Joey's family life; not that he ever bothered to find out. All that he knew of from mostly Mokuba, was that his parents were Divorced and his sister was taken to live with their mother. He'd seen how close the two siblings were and the blonde's protectiveness towards Serenity. He acted tough, yet was kind and friendly. Often dense, there was no doubt, at time arrogant and reckless. Yet almost always joking with his friends and grinning that goofy smile of his. 

He never knew; never even suspected that this thick, clumsy, hotheaded, often bizarre, yet lovable teen had been living with a monster for all these years. 

Tristan stared back at Kaiba with mild surprise. He hadn't expected Duke to get him and he most certainly hadn't predicted the older teen's reaction to the crisis they were in. The hostility he felt died down and then all but faded.

"Kaiba," Kaiba turned at the sound of his name. Yugi was gazing at him beseechingly; pleading at him with his huge, violet eyes; red and puffy from the tears he'd shed over finding his best friend's near-lifeless body. Tèa continued to hold the smaller boy comfortingly in her arms, her own eyes bloodshot and pained. She too stared at Kaiba with a strange mix of pleading and slight mistrust.

"Kaiba, please…" Yugi repeated, in a hoarse, soggy voice. He looked crushed; exhausted. "Please…we need…we need your cell phone. J-Joey's is broken and the battery on Tèa's is out."

It was a moment before Kaiba nodded, then pulled out his black cell phone and dialed 911. He didn't even know _why_ he was helping. All he knew was that he couldn't say 'No'.

Not with Joey's sister giving him such a beseeching look.

The next several moments seemed surreal to Kaiba as he got in touch with a dispatcher and; in a voice that did not sound like his own, relayed every bit of information to the person on the other end. He glanced around at the tight-knit group; just now realizing how hard it must be for them all to see their friend in such a state. 

Wheeler looked bad, there was no doubt, and the question remained on how long he'd been like this. 'He must have been like this for hours,' Kaiba thought as he continued to stare at the scene before him and give the dispatcher all the info he could. He'd clearly lost a lot of blood. He had numerous bruises and a swollen jaw; of broken bones Kaiba was certain, and he didn't even want to think about any internal damage he most likely sustained. 

He then noted several dark, reddish-brown stains smattered on the floor and a small rug. Following its trail with narrowed, ice blue eyes, he saw splatters of dried blood on the lower steps of a somewhat narrow staircase. He bit his lower lip in realization.

"Wheeler was thrown down the stairs," he muttered in a low voice.

_"What was that?"_ The operator asked over the line. Kaiba blinked and realized he'd voiced his observation aloud. 

"I said it looks like he was thrown down a flight of stairs," Kaiba repeated. He heard the dispatcher make a noise that sounded like they sucked in a breath through clenched teeth.

_"Alright, here's what you need to do,"_ The woman on the other end replied in what Kaiba noticed to be a forced-calm voice. As she handed out the information, Kaiba passed it on to the others; they elevated his feet to increase blood flow to the rest of his body, then folded a towel around his head to keep his neck still. Bakura kept pressure on one of his larger wounds to slow the blood loss; Joey lost too much already. As Kaiba continued to give out the instructions, he felt a sort of respect for this woman and medical dispatchers in general and everything they must get on a daily basis; a part of him feeling that whatever they're paid, it wasn't nearly enough.

The sound of a door opening and slamming shut caused everyone to freeze. It was promptly followed by the sound of heavy feet hitting the floor of the hall upstairs.

Every head snapped up to the top of the narrow steps, and Serenity made a small noise that sounded something like fear. 

Cain Wheeler was swaggering down the steps, still drunk and looking irritated.

A hushed silence fell over the group as they stared; a mixture a shock, anger and fear sweeping over them. Kaiba, however was far from being afraid. If anything, it took him every ounce of his will power to keep from striking down the man where he stood. As much as Joey annoyed him, he didn't deserve this; not from his own father. His ice-blue eyes grew even colder as he stared hatefully at this abomination of a human being. 

"What the Hell are you kids doing in my house?" the elder Wheeler snarled irritably as he stood near the bottom of the stairs, sweeping a drunken gaze over the group. When his eyes fell on Serenity, he stared hard at her for only a minute before he glared. The small girl shrank away from his cruel look in fear.

"YOU!" He spat out, pointing an accusing finger at the daughter he hadn't seen in over six years. Cain was staring at her with revulsion; as if she were an insect. Serenity, in the meantime, flinched at his sharp voice, like she'd been struck. "What are **you** doing here?!" It was at that moment when he noticed what everyone was crouched around. Or rather, who.

Cain stared at Joey's limp form on the rug for barely a minute before he demanded in a loud voice. "What happened to _him?_ Did he get himself beat up by those punks he used to hang around with?" He took another step forward. No one failed to notice the dark, red splatters that stained the large man's T-shirt and dirty, worn jeans.

Tristan glared back at Joey's 'father' with rage-filled eyes. The sight of his friend's blood on his father brought all his hatred for the man before him to the forefront. He looked like he was about to pounce on the older man and strangle him when a normally gentle voice spoke up.

"HOW **COULD** YOU?!" Serenity was on her feet and was striding boldly up to the man that was supposed to be her father. She stood before him, arms at her sides and small hands curled into fists. Her once soft light brown eyes were hard and angry; hot tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Although part of her told her it was unwise to face this clearly still-drunken man, she held her ground, determined to stand up to him. "HOW COULD YOU **DO** THIS TO HIM?! WHY?! WHAT DID JOEY DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

It all happened within the matter of a few seconds. One minute Serenity was boldly facing up to her brother's abuser. The next instant a large, heavy hand came in swift contact with her face.

"SHUT UP, YOU WHORE!!! JUST LIKE YOUR BIG-MOUTHED MOTHER!!! A WORTHLESS BITCH!!!" 

A soft cry escaped her lips as Serenity felt her body fall back. Her hands flew to her nose; the pungent smell of blood filling her nostrils as it slowly seeped through her fingers. She heard several voices call her name before she felt a warm body catch her from behind. Eyes tightly closed, she shivered against the person who held her.

Seto Kaiba stood there, holding Serenity carefully in his arms. He could feel her shaking and heard her whimpering in pain as she held her bleeding nose. He didn't have to look behind him to know that Tristan and Duke were getting to their feet, ready to rush Cain Wheeler for what he just did.

"Joey needs you. Take care of him." He commanded in a low, frighteningly calm voice. Very gently, he lay Serenity to the floor, where Tèa and Yugi hurriedly took her. Never taking his eyes off of the larger man before him, he stared back hard, enraged at what just transpired. This despicable piece of filth had beaten both of his own children.

He would pay dearly.

Cain stared back at Kaiba, either too drunk to be put off by the young CEO's angry glare or simply ignoring it. He leered at him and snarled, "What're **you** lookin' at, ya punk?!"

In response, Kaiba smirked. "At what had to be the worst example of 'fatherly affection' that I've ever seen. I guess it hasn't registered in that feeble mind of yours that hitting your daughter in front of all these witnesses was very unwise. And whatever brain cells you have left that haven't been killed off by all that alcohol should know this…you choose the wrong person to fling your low-brow insults at!"

"You little son of a…!!" Cain Wheeler raised his large fist, ready and uncaring if he struck another person.

Kaiba calmly stepped away from the larger man's fist, then reached out and grabbed his arm. Putting his weight into it, he threw the man down the last few steps and half way across the room. He hit the floor with a loud thud, nearly hitting a small table in the process. 

Everyone stared; first at Kaiba then at Cain, who was struggling to get up; too dumbstruck to speak. 

Cain was once more on his feet, now glaring at Kaiba with what looked to be murderous intent. "You'll pay for that, you son of a bitch!" Once again, the larger man dove for Kaiba, fist raised.

This time Kaiba bent low until he was able to sock Cain right in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him, then delivered a quick upper cut to the jaw, sending him back a few steps. The teen winced slightly, shaking his right hand to rid himself of pain. Gods, but the man was built like a rock, Kaiba thought as his knuckles began to throb slightly.

"KAIBA, LOOK OUT!" Yugi's warning cry came a second too late, and the teen felt his head jerk to one side as Cain belted his fist across Kaiba's cheek. The salty tang of blood emerged in his mouth as his blue eyes widened with shock at being struck back so quickly after hitting the large man with a two-punch combo that should have stunned him. He momentarily cursed his lack of attention to the fight and wondered how Cain Wheeler was able to recover so easily. 

Spitting out blood, Kaiba glared back at Cain, who was smirking maliciously. "Serves you right, Brat! You're no better than my worthless excuse for a son!" he jerked his head to Joey's prone form. "He stole my money and he was punished for it! As for my slut of a daughter," Tristan and Duke both snarled at this. "I gave her what she deserved! She's a tramp who can't keep her mouth shut!" Cain's already dark eyes darkened further, making them almost black. "Those useless brats needed to be taught a lesson they wouldn't forget!"

A fury Seto Kaiba hadn't felt since the days of his stepfather swelled within him. Memories of his 'lessons' with the older man flashed through his mind. He could hear the ringing of Gozaburo's cruel voice in his ears; could almost feel the sting of the riding crop that he used to beat Seto with lashing against his bare skin. He remembered all the vicious words that the older man flung at him; hurting him deeply with physical and mental pain. Pain that he carried to this day in the form of scars that ran down his back and deep into his heart and soul.

Without even thinking about his next move, Kaiba swung his fist with all his might at Cain Wheeler. Raw emotion took the place of his usual cold logic and his fist quickly came in contact with the older man's thick jaw.

Everyone stared in disbelief as Kaiba began pounding on Joey's father. Not once did the teen give the older man another chance to strike; instead pouring every ounce of energy and strength into giving this sadistically twisted man the same treatment he gave his own son. No one could believe that Seto Kaiba was so enraged on Joey and Serenity's behalf; none of them really knowing the real reason the young man came to their aid. There wasn't one person in the room that wouldn't have sworn on a stack of Bibles that Kaiba absolutely despised Joey and everything he was. 

Yet as Kaiba beat Cain Wheeler down to the ground, a part of him realized that Joey, despite all the differences they shared and their mutual resentment towards each other; shared a common thread with him. The disappointment of a father who should have been their guide and protector, a deep love for their siblings and the fierce desire to protect them from any and all harm.

Time lost all meaning as Kaiba mercilessly struck Cain Wheeler to the floor; who was now twitching and groaning in pain. He never noticed the sound of sirens wailing outside, or see Duke get up and rush outside to meet the medics and police. He only stopped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and a familiar, haunting voice spoke.

"Kaiba, that's enough," He turned slightly to see Yami Yugi standing there, his deep crimson eyes serious and looking with concern at the taller boy. "You've done enough. Help is here." He stared at the boy billionaire carefully, wondering if he even heard him.

Kaiba nodded slightly, then turned back to the crumpled man on the floor. Cain lay beaten and broken, not even trying to get up. His nose was bloodied and looked broken; one eye was shut tight and would most likely be black and blue later. He was spitting out blood and what looked like a tooth and Kaiba could hear him faintly curse, clearly too weakened to get up.

Taking a deep breath, Kaiba looked down at his hands. There were traces of Cain's blood on his now red knuckles and a few scratches as well. He suddenly noticed that he was shaking; his usually steady, immaculate hands were bloodstained, scraped and trembling. Reaching up, he wiped his brow and noticed he was sweating, too.

'What just happened? Why did I lose control like that? This bastard deserved everything I dished out to him, but…why did I get so angry? It's not like I care what happens to Wheeler and his sister…right?' However, before he could ponder it further, two police officers and three medics came rushing in.

"My God!" One paramedic exclaimed at the sight of Joey looking like he went through a train wreck. He knelt beside the unmoving boy and took over for Bakura. 

One of the officer's flashed a gold badge." I'm Lieutenant Yusuke Takahashi! What happened to this kid?" he demanded as the other two medics aided their partner in treating Joey while a forth hurried in and, upon seeing Serenity's bloody nose; began tending to her.

Immediately Tristan pointed to Cain Wheeler's crumpled body, his eyes betraying all his pain and fury. "Him is what happened! He beat up our friend and threw him down the stairs! We just found him about half an hour ago!" Lieut. Takahashi gave a start.

"Half an hour ago?" He repeated. "Do you have any idea how long he's been like this?" 

Tèa spoke in a sad, low voice. "We think since…since some time after ten last night." The adults looked as horrified as the teens did when they first found Joey in his current state.

It was a moment before Takahashi spoke again, in a grim soft voice. "I know this is hard for you kids, but I'm going to need your statements so we can file a report. We originally responded to a call stating that Seto Kaiba had been robbed."

"That would be him," Bakura stated softly, pointing to the tall boy. The Lieut. turned to him and approached.

"It can wait. You have more important work to do," Kaiba stated bluntly before the officer could speak. Lieut. Takahashi nodded. 

"I was just going to say something to that effect," he replied, looking the teen over carefully. He noticed the large bruise that was forming on the teen's jaw and the line of blood that ran down his chin. "Do you need a doctor, young man?" 

Kaiba's head snapped in the Lieutenant's direction, as if to yell at him. When he saw only genuine concern in the man's kind, dark eyes, he replied, "I'll be alright, thank you." The officer nodded, then turned his glare to the man on the floor.

"This is the man who beat up your friend?" he asked the teen's in what sounded like a controlled voice.

"That's our father." Everyone turned to the small voice. Serenity was sitting on a worn-out sofa, the paramedic beside her as she cleaned the blood from her face. Her nose had swollen up like a balloon and she sounded stuffed up. Her light brown eyes were watery and pained.

Takahashi's eyes darkened, anger written all over his features. However, with a control that Kaiba himself had never mastered, he knelt down and turned Cain Wheeler onto his stomach, holding his hands behind him as the Lieut. reached for his handcuffs.

"Hey! What the Hell…?!" Cain began to struggle, prompting the other officer to leap to Takahashi's aid. "Leggo of me, you bastards!!!"

"I don't think so!" Takahashi's partner exclaimed as he tried to hold the struggling man in place. Kaiba quickly stepped out of the way, nearly bumping into Yami, who merely stood there to the side, watching everything with grim, burning eyes. Kaiba turned away from the officer's and focused his attention on what was happening with Joey. The three medics were busily trying to revive him; inserting needles into his arms and trying to gather information from the others. Asking for anything and everything; how long they think Joey had been like this, if he was allergic to any medication, his blood type. Anything that could help save his life. 

Kaiba watched silently, Yami beside him as the medics treated Joey. The CEO didn't flinch…until one medic pulled out a scalpel and started to make an incision in the blonde's throat. Kaiba felt his stomach turn and Yami looked away from the painful sight. 

Meanwhile, the police were still trying to subdue Cain Wheeler.

"Hiragi, hold onto him!" Takahashi yelled to his partner.

"I'm trying! Man, this guy sloshed!" The younger Hiragi replied as he tried to hold Cain down.

"HEY! These kids broke into my house! And that tall one beat me up!!!" Cain roared with fury. "**They're** the ones you should arrest!!!" Takahashi nearly growled.

"After what you just did to your own kids?! Look what you did to your son!! You'll be lucky if the judge doesn't send you to the electric chair!" After what seemed like an hour, Cain Wheeler was hauled to his feet just as more police arrived. The Lieut. shoved him forward.

"Read him his rights and book him! He beat his son so bad I don't know if…" Takahashi stopped and turned, just now remembering that the boy's friend's and sister were in the room. They were watching and listening anxiously. 

Looking over the group, his gaze rested on Serenity. "You his sister?" She nodded shakily. "Take her with you and check her out, too. I want to be informed of her brother's condition as soon as possible so I can file my report." He told the medic who was caring for the trembling girl. The medic nodded, then aided Serenity to her feet.

"I'll go with you, Serenity!" Tristan exclaimed as he went to her side. The Lieut. intercepted.

"I'm afraid I need the rest of you here. I need you kids to tell me exactly what happened so we can proceed with filing charges against Mr. Wheeler." As they began to protest, he raised his voice. "I understand that this is hard, but please. The sooner you all fill me in, the sooner you can get to be with your friend!"

"It's all right everybody," Serenity said quietly. "I…I should call my Mom and tell her…what's going on…" Her eyes welled up with tears again. The medic patted her gently. 

"You can give the doctor at the hospital your number and they'll call your mother. We'll take care of you and your brother." The woman said softly. Serenity wiped her tears and nodded.

The next minutes became a blur for Yugi and his friends as they recounted to the police everything from that terrible morning. Within minutes, a stretcher had been wheeled in; the paramedics had rolled Joey's limp body onto a wooden board and were now carefully lifting him onto the soft cushion. Bags of blood and clear fluid were held up as they rolled Joey out of the room.

Kaiba felt himself be drawn away from the living room; more police had come and were now taking pictures of the now crime scene. He heard one officer from upstairs give an exclamation of shock at finding blood staining the upstairs hall. He followed the medics until they were outside.

He watched as the medics began lifting Joey into the ambulance, all the while calling out orders to each other. He then noticed the blonde's sister, who was standing there watching as they loaded him in. The woman who had been treating her guided her towards the front and ushered her in. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes met with his. A strange look of what looked to be thanks flickered in her gaze, and then she quickly climbed in just as the rear doors slammed shut. The sirens began to wail as the ambulance pulled away.

As his eyes followed the white van racing down the street, he felt someone take his hand and an instant later, slap something hard into his palm. He turned in surprise.

Duke Devlin was standing there, his hand over the hard object in Kaiba's own hand. His face was hard and his green eyes were glaring at the taller boy in revulsion.

"Here," he snapped in a scathing voice, holding his blue gaze. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? Take it."

And as he took his hand away, there lay Kaiba's deck; unscathed and with his Blue Eyes White Dragon on top. 

Staring at Devlin, he opened his mouth, but no words came out. What could he say? Thank you? Not a chance. He'd stolen his deck. Only to get him to chase him so he could see for himself why he was needed. When he tried to speak again though, Duke cut him off.

"Don't," he nearly snarled, glaring at Kaiba with something akin to disgust in his voice. "Just. Take. It. Back. After all," he added, his eyes gleaming in mingled fury and loathing. "It's all you seem to care about."

Kaiba's eyes flashed and he felt his unnaturally cold nature come racing to the forefront. "Hm. If I hadn't been so concerned for the safety of my deck, then I would have just turned around and left you all to take care of Wheeler by yourselves," he said in a sneering, cruel voice. "You should be grateful that I don't ask the police to have you arrested for theft."

Devlin's hands clenched tightly into fists as he felt his temper rise. Just when you think that there might be some shred of humanity in him, he acts like this, Duke thought in rage. "I had to get you to come _somehow!_ I know you, Kaiba! The only way you would have come is if I took your _precious_ **_deck!_**" He spat out with emphasis, hardly believing that this was the same guy of ten minutes ago. The same guy who clobbered Cain Wheeler for lashing out at Serenity, his own daughter. "You wouldn't have helped even if I made Joey's limp, bloodied, battered body appear right in front of you!"

Kaiba gave a slight grunt of indifference. "Your point being what? I don't know why I even bothered helping you losers out. Wheeler's no friend of mine. If anything, he the biggest weakling in your pathetic group. It makes no difference to me whether he lives or dies." 

"It does to us!" Duke turned to see Tristan standing behind him; shaking with what the young man was certain was a mixture of grief over his best friend possibly not surviving and rage that Kaiba could act so cold and heartless about it.

Kaiba turned his head to look at Tristan with a casual air. He was glaring at the young CEO with burning resentment in his hazel eyes and his stance told Kaiba he was ready to fight on his friend's behalf. What a joke, he thought.

"I just don't get you, Kaiba! If you didn't wanna help, then why did you bother staying? You could've just taken you're deck and left!" Tristan then gestured wildly with his hand. "And what about what you did back there? Man, I honestly thought you were gonna _kill_ Mr. Wheeler! You beat him up so bad that that they might have him tried from a hospital bed!! What gives?!"

Kaiba turned until he was looking directly at the brunette. "If you think I was going to let him get away with insulting me like that, think again! No one insults Seto Kaiba and gets away with it!"

Tristan's eyes blazed, enraged that Kaiba still continued to think more of himself than of others. He raised his fists, ready for the fight of his life. "Rrrgghhh, that's it, Kaiba! Your going down!!!" 

The other teen smirked viciously. "Bring it on. I could take you down in one move!" 

"Why you…!!!"

Tèa suddenly strode purposely forward, her eyes crimson from the tears she had shed. Her once pale face was now flushed with anger.

"Stop it! All of you!" Her voice had a bite in it despite it sounding somewhat choked with tears and her blue eyes flashed with anger and impatience. "The last thing we need right now is another argument! We just found one of our best friends lying in a pool of blood after his own father beat him up for whatever stupid, petty reason! We don't know how long he's been there or even…" She paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she fought back any further sobbing. When she opened her eyes again, her voice was clearer, yet the fierce bite remained. "We don't know what's going to happen to him, or when he'll wake up. All we know is that it's life-threatening and he may not make it! Which means," she added for emphasis, her lovely face growing fierce. "Whatever grudges or bitterness we may have towards Kaiba will have to be put on hold! Joey's life is on the line and both he _and_ Serenity are gonna need their friends right now! That's US!"

Everyone was staring wide-eyed at Tèa, obviously surprised by her impassioned words. She could be sappy at times, but it was one of those instances where you listened to her when she had something important to say. She was right of course; nothing was more important than Joey's life right now.

Turning to Kaiba, she glared at him, and the taller young man was suddenly reminded of that time at Duelist Kingdom; after he defeated Yugi by playing on the boy's gentle heart and forced his hand. He recalled the words she shouted at him after he got down from the parapet; how she declared to Kaiba that he had lost his heart, how he forgot what it meant to be human. She proclaimed to him that Yugi had them; his friends, people who cared about him, who would stand by him. 

Tèa continued to glare heatedly at Kaiba, glad that Serenity had gone with the medical team to the hospital. She'd hate to think of the look on the younger girl's face if she heard Kaiba talk so cruelly about her brother. She recalled Serenity telling her once not long ago; that she believed that deep down, Kaiba was a good person. He'd just forgotten how.

'I wonder if she'd still think that after what he just said about Joey,' the brunette though as Kaiba held her gaze for a few moments, then wrenched his eyes from hers and strode away down the path to the sidewalk. A split second later, his limo pulled up to a stop. The driver got out and promptly went to his employer. She watched as they exchanged a few words, then the driver opened the door for Kaiba. He was leaving. Just like that. 'Good riddance,' seemed to prevail in everyone's mind as he began to enter his elegant car. 

Then he stopped.

They watched him turn back, once again facing them. He stared at the group of friends, almost as if he were struggling with some inner turmoil. As if he was judging what his next action would be. Confusion prevailed in their minds, as they wondered why he wasn't leaving them to their grief.

Then, in a greater show of benevolence than he had ever displayed in one day, he stepped aside and stated his next words in a firm, nearly commanding voice.

"Get in."

**********

::: blinks in astonishment::: I…I did it…

::: punches fists into the air::: YES!!!! I really did it!!!!! I'M SOOOO PROUD OF ME!!!! ::: hugs herself:::

Okay, once again sorry to everyone who waited so long for this chapter! I got distracted a lot and I had a million different ideas floating around in my head and well, as you can see, I'm VERY happy with the results!

Also: a VERY special thanks to two people. My sister, **Aura Black Chan**; and **Mamano**. Aura Black Chan for all her gentle prompting (more like threatening), encouragement and ideas. Mamano for her consistent prodding (Okay, okay, stop poking me, already!!!) and continuously asking, "Is it done yet?" And so, you have this chapter…

Now, you can pay them homage by reading their fanfics!

You'll all be happy to know that I've spent many sleepless nights working on this. It is 3:31 a.m. as I write this note. All I can say is…

Man, I'm tired! ::: slumps back::: Now make me happy! Review!

Next up: Everyone's goes to the hospital! Joey and Serenity's Mom shows up! Also; Mai makes her appearance. BE THERE!!!


End file.
